Computer-aided design (CAD) data can include a two-dimensional engineering drawing (see FIG. 1) or a three-dimensional engineering model (see FIG. 2). Two-dimensional drawings and three-dimensional models both include dimensions and annotations. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a two-dimensional drawing with dimensions and annotations. Similarly, FIG. 2 illustrates a three-dimensional model with dimensions and annotations. Dimensions are derived from the CAD data (e.g., the graphical representations included in a two-dimensional drawing or a three-dimensional model) and annotations are representations added to the CAD data, which include but are not limited to notes, labels, geometric dimensioning and tolerance (GDT) symbols and callouts (feature control frames, modifiers, datums, and the like), tolerances, surface finish symbols, identification symbols, abbreviations, and custom or standard symbols per engineering technical standards. Dimensions and annotations can be associated with one or more parameters each having a value. For example, a dimension can be associated with a dimension value and a tolerance value. Accordingly, an instance of a dimension can have a dimension value of 2.18 and a tolerance value of 0.08 (see FIG. 3) and can be displayed in a two-dimensional drawing or a three-dimensional model. Similarly, a GDT symbol can be associated with symbol value and a tolerance value. Accordingly, a specific instance of a GDT symbol can have a symbol value of “position” and a tolerance value 0.5 (see FIG. 4) and can be displayed in a two-dimensional drawing or a three-dimensional model.
When working with CAD data, a user may want to locate a particular instance of a dimension or an annotation. Currently, to perform this functionality, a user must visually search the CAD data to manually locate the desired data. Accordingly, this process is timely and prone to error.